charabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Lee and Ryou Jace Sano
These two are Sonya Lee Sano and Ryou Jace Sano, Rolo and Ceil's children. There almost the same, except there's a three month age difference ( They can change there age at a moments notice) and obviously the gender thing. No one knows were Ryou's black hair came from or sonya's blonde hair, but there parents suspect that it came from there dead grandparents.Both children can control fire and fly around and teleport, due to half of them being vampire and the other half being demon. Sonya is the happier of the two, despite being kidnapped at birth and then being rescued by Diana Nyu, whomb is still one of her best friends to this day. Sonya Is more of the "daddys girl" and somehow kinda preppy and girly, despite her mother being the tomboy type. Sonya is 7 months, but in human terms, she's at least 19. She's a bit of a chatter-box and a smart-ass though. Try not to get her mad. Her nick-name is "Sonny" Ryou is 4 months,but in human terms, he's about 16. Ryou is also the happy type, but is a little less social for some reason. He's also more of the stubborn type and really hates being the center of attention. He's a big sweetheart, despite his looks and his attitude most of the time. If you talk to him enough, he'll actually open up and instead of being the " Yeah, im here for no reason, ill talk a little and just stay quiet" kind of guy, he'll be exactly like his father, which is talkative. He is more of the "mama's boy", and like Sonya, is a bit of a smart-ass. Likes Ryou: Pocky, fire, Skittles (the candy, not the bird), GACKT, anime, FLOW, DDR, Mausaru, swimming, pranking his sister, scaring his sister and mother, wrestling with his dad, baseball, the basic guy things, guitar, piano, french Sonya: pocky, fire, Skittles ( Also the candy, skittles and sonya hate eachother after she supposively stole one of his oranges) GACKT, anime, FLOW, DDR, Mausaru, swimming, pranking her brother, wrestling with her dad and mom, cooking, drawing, anything cute, chibi, fluffy, or furry, piano, french Dislikes Ryou: People hurting his friends or parents, loosing to his mother when there wrestling, loosing to his sister at anything, snobbs, snakes, a whole bunch of blood-shed, vamp/demon hunters. Sonya: People hurting her friends, parents, or Italy-san (long story), loosing to her brother at anything, snobbs, skittles, vamp/demon hunters. Relationships Cecilia Amelia Sano: Their mother. Rolo Michel Sano: Their father Kenneth Ross Sano: Their uncle Sorata Mausaru Kotsaki: Their other uncle Mausaru: The cat. Italy-san: Sonya's boy friend. Diana Nyu: Family friend, they love her. Job Both too young Special Abilities Both of them can fly and disappear and transport on command( like there father). They both also control fire. Species Vampire/demon Strengths Fighting and out-witting other demons, vampires, and hunters. Weaknesses poison. Appearance Sonya: about 5'3, slim, slight tan, teal eyes and very blonde (almost white) hair. Ryou: About 5'11, also slim and has a slight build, little bit more of a noticeable tan, teal eyes, and black hair. Category:OCs of Elizabeth